10 Stories for Summer and Dillon
by kitty107347
Summary: 10 Stories for Summer and Dillon. It's the iPod Shuffle Challenge. You just put your iPod on shuffle and write ten stories that match to the ten songs that you listen to. you just pick any couple or any show that you like and go at it. Try It. IT's fun!
1. Chapter 1

Summer and Dillon drabble

They had been fighting all day. They were beaten and torn. They didn't know how to beat THE enemy. Just then it all happened. Her man hand best friend had been struck. The finishing blow that made him un-morph. summer jumped up from where she was sitting and tried to help Dillon who was half dead.

"Haya!" She yelled as she started to fight the monster. It was almost over but she just tried to make it through. She delivered the finishing blow with the road attack zord and then she ran to Dillon's side to make sure he was okay.

"Dillon are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'll be okay. Why did you do that? You could have been hurt really bad."

"Not as bad as you already are. And I would do anything for you. You know that Dillion."

"I love you summer!"

"I love you too Dillon."

The stared at each other for a while before she leant down and gave him a soft but tender kiss and just enjoyed each other's embrace. **Ship of fool's tsubasa**


	2. Chapter 2

2)

She got up to do her workout, and she just turned on the TV to anything interesting. She began and danced along to the beat.

Dillon was walking from the kitchen to the main part of the garage when he saw summer doing her workout to a very interesting song.

"Hey wats up summer?"

"Oh nothing" summer replied. "I`m just trying to keep in shape."

"Oh ya. Looks like fun can I join you?"

"Sure just don't try to hurt yourself."

"O I won't I'm just not as flexible as you."

"Hahahhaah. Well just try to keep up."

"5 bucks says he crashes and burns before their over." Ziggy said to Scott

"I'll take you up on that. I'm sure Summer can knock some sense into Dillon for once. I'd love to see that. Let's just make sure that she doesn't beat him up too much."

"Oh let's hope" Ziggy replied to the red ranger.

"Popcorn???" Ziggy asked Scott

" Sure."

And Scott and Ziggy watched Dillon make a fool of himself while Dillon and Summer had the time of their lives down there that afternoon. **Can't touch this by MC Hammer**


	3. Chapter 3

3)

There was this talk of some strange man being held in the detention area. She wanted to go look for herself and check out this new prisoner. Summer walked down to the barracks and walked in front of his cell. There he was. He was so handsome. She had never seen anyone like him before.

She asked the cornel for a minute and went into talk to him.

"Hey! I'm summer"

"Dillon"

"Nice to meet you Dillon."

"What happened to get you in here?"

"I'm not really sure. I just kind of came here looking for my sister and was taken in and suspected as an imposter working for venjix."

"Well are you sure that it's not a mistake."

"I am trying to tell them that, but no one will listen to me"

"Don't you worry, I'll talk to the cornel and see if he'll let you out so you can continue to look for your sister and get you a full pardon"

Summer got up to leave

"Summer?"

"Yeah"

"Thnx" **Miracle by cascada**


	4. Chapter 4

4)

He was her trouble maker. He was always sneaking out at night to see her when she went out and to just be by himself. He was so daring and he didn't let anyone push him around.

Dillon was the newest along with Ziggy to start in project ranger, but Summer considered him as one of the original three now 7. She just wanted to tell him that and make him understand, but she didn't know how without making herself sound stupid.

She just sat on her bed contemplating all the things that she thought of about Dillon and what he meant to her, but all the things that crossed her mind sounded cheesy and completely cliché so she brushed them aside and focused on the task at hand.

They were in the middle of a huge fight with Venjix, and she wasn't sure what her and her team were going to do. If only she could go talk to Dillon, she could talk to him about that instead and still be able to talk to him anyway. It may not be much but it meant the world to Summer.

She gathered enough courage to get up and go to his room, but just as soon as she got to her door, the door opened and a handsome brooding bad boy was already standing there. **Troublemaker by Akon**


	5. Chapter 5

5)

They all thought that they all needed a well deserved break out in the open. They all hoped into Summer's convertible that she got from her parent's for her birthday, and they all left for an afternoon of fun and relaxation.

"So summer where to?" Scott asked poking his head up from the back

"Anywhere you guys want to go. I just wanted to test drive my new car"

"Well for your first car, I have to say it's pretty sweet" said Flynn

"Yeah"

"When did they buy it for you anyway?"

"Remember for my birthday did you forget already Ziggy?"

"No I was just wondering to start a conversation."

"Nice comeback slick" said Dillon who sat beside Summer.

Summer cranked the music and just drove into the outskirts of Corinth. It was such a nice day that they rolled the top down in the convertible and let their hair fly.

They all just enjoyed each other's company. When everyone else just enjoyed the ride and sat back to relax, Dillon reached for summer's hand.

She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Then they just drove off enjoying their well deserved day off. **Dum diddly by the black eyed peas**


	6. Chapter 6

6)

They stared into each other's eyed just enjoying each other's embrace. Then out of nowhere, he kissed her. Dillon had kissed her. She fell into his embrace and he clung onto her jacket and he pulled her deeper into the kiss. She just enjoyed his embrace.

The moon was high in the sky and they stood there in each other's arms.

Everything was at peace. **I like it that way by Vic Mignogna**


	7. Chapter 7

7)

Summer was miss money bags. Even though she was so rich, Dillon like her just the way she was. He would stare at her just the way he always did and he loved the way she looked back at vim also.

He would act so innocent all the time when he passed by her and she would sigh when she saw him stare at her then go back to what she was doing and just brush it aside. He didn't mind it though as long as he could continue to stare at her like he always had and that she would accept him to do just that. **School for monster's the money song by avenue Q**


	8. Chapter 8

8)

She looked so fine. Every time she walked by him, his heart was set on fire as he looked at the sway of her hips and her clothes hugging everyone of her sexy curves on her slender body. Dillon had always liked summer; he just never had the courage to tell her to her face. He just always kept his distance and just accepted the fact that they were friends and nothing else.

On missions he would do his best to protect her without making it obvious that he was hitting on her. It always made him happy just to be next to her. Oh how he longed to hold her, but it was just a good just to be by her and look at her whenever he could. She would sometimes glance his way, but he would just quickly look away.

Who would have thought that Dillon the brooding bad boy who wasn't afraid to get his butt kicked by venjix and to be blasted in half, but he was mortally afraid to tell Summer that he liked her.

He wasn't sure how she felt back, but maybe she felt the same way. He just needed to ask but he didn't know how.

Just as he was about to, Summer walked up to him with those hips swaying with her most sexy smile on her face. **I got it from my momma by will I am**


	9. Chapter 9

9)

Time was running out! She was leaving with her parents to another city far away from Corinth and if she didn't tell her feelings to him, she didn't know when she would be able to ever again. She contemplated on how she was going to tell him, but Summer wasn't quite sure how Dillon would react to her saying that to him so she just stood her ground and avoided that topic in a whole.

She just tried to make sure that her last times with project ranger were good ones and that she would get the most out of here experience there. She would sometimes go to his room at night and try to knock on the door to tell him, but she would just chicken out and just walk away empty handed.

But not tonight; she was leaving soon, and she didn't have timer too fool around worrying about what ifs. She was going to tell him how she felt if it was the last thing she ever did. So when everyone else had gone to bed, she called Dillon on her morpher.

"Dillon are you awake"

"Yeah. wat's up?"

"Could you meet me downstairs?"

"Sure be down in a second"

"Oh No he was coming what was she going to say to him now??"

Dillon came down in his regular clothes and walked toward Summer

"Well wat did you want to talk about?"

"Not much and I won't keep you and I'm sure you have better things to do"

"No I don't have anything to do that's why I came down here"

"Well dillion, what I have to say is…"

She didn't get to finish because before she knew it, his lips were over hers. She was so shocked. She didn't see that coming, but she just enjoyed every moment of it as she fell into Dillon's embrace.

For once all felt right with the world.** Hung up by Madonna**


	10. Chapter 10

10)

They loved each other in the beginning and they still did After all these years of knowing each other. Summer and Dillon were one couple that would never die away.

They were just perfect the way they were with each other.

Their love was eternal and everyone knew it.

They would always be together and no one could change that.

They always spent time together and they enjoyed every minute of it.

Their love was a never-ending story of happy memories **Never-ending story from DDR EXTREME!!**


End file.
